


Hole in One

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Docking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: Docking fic





	Hole in One

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief5. Written for Trope Bingo and creativity challenge for the Fandom Snowflake challenge

"So…" John flipped through his current issue of _Golf Today_ and pretended that Rodney didn't have his full attention.

Rodney picked up one of John's golf clubs and pretended to pick dirt off the end of it as if that were the most engrossing thing in the world. "It could be something."

"Something?"

"Doable. Something doable. We could." Rodney's face had turned an interesting shade of red. "I'm…I'm not sure of the right word for this but yes. I'm…equipped?"

''It's called foreskin, Rodney. You have it and—look you're the one that brought it up. That we could do this thing."

"Not without justification! Even a blind man would notice you have a fascination with it."

"Okay. That's true." John stood up and took the golf club out of Rodney's hands. "Although, in the interest of full disclosure, it would be more accurate to say I have a fascination with you." 

John cupped Rodney's face with both hands and affectionately kissed the tip of his nose. "This is supposed to be fun, not panic-inducing."

"I know. I just hate not being good at something and I don't know if I'll be good at this." 

John's hands drifted down to Rodney's ass and he pulled him close. "You're been pretty damn impressive at everything else we've tried." He thrust his hips forward, rubbing up against Rodney's groin. "Seems like this is a shoe-in."

"More like a cock-in." 

John snickered into the warm curve of Rodney's neck. "Over, in, and around…" He stopped to catch his breath. Rodney's clever hands had wormed their way into John's pants. He had them unzipped and down around John's knees in record time. 

Rodney, about to drop his own pants, stilled. He looked up at him worriedly, "Did you want to wait?"

He reached out and cupped Rodney's cock. Hot and alive, it's shape already fondly familiar, John gave it a friendly squeeze. "Nope. Now's good."

"If you keep doing that, this is going to be over before it starts."

"Mm," John wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. He was playing, pushing Rodney's foreskin up to its limit and back down over the fat, spongy head. Peek-a-dick-a-boo.

"You're like a big kid, you know that don't you?" Rodney grabbed John's hands. "My turn. If you can't help, then hold still and let me work."

"I was helping, Rodney. I was getting you all loose and ready."

"And ridiculously turned on in the process. If you want to do this, it's better if I don't come in the next sixty seconds."

John had a snappy comeback for that but the thought flew out of his head the moment Rodney grabbed his cock.

Rodney pushed forward, rubbing them together, head to head. "Oh yeah, that feels good." 

Somehow, John's voice had turned into something unrecognizable; needy and guttural. He braced his hands on Rodney's sturdy hips. Thank god the man was solid because at this point he wasn't sure his knees would hold him up.

Are you ready?" Rodney asked.

John would have teased him about being so damn polite if he weren't already so turned on it almost hurt. This close he could feel the heat rolling off Rodney. He'd bury himself in if he could, and let it wipe out any memory of cold. Not just Antarctica cold, but too many nights sleeping with cold regrets and broken-ice promises. "Rodney – I "

"Just a minute. This would go a lot easier if you'd stop bouncing around," Rodney said, his frowning face one John had seen a hundred times before when he was concentrating on a project. 

"Jesus, I'm trying. It's not that easy.

Finally, Rodney had them lined them up cockhead to cockhead. "Hold us, just like that. I need my other hand free to pull the skin down over."

John might have whimpered. A manly whimper. Not that anyone would've heard it over the noises that Rodney was making. 

"Oh oh oh oh, that's good. That's good. Ohhh," Rodney moaned. "Tell me it's good for you, too."

"Yeah," John managed to grit out. How the hell could he be expected to talk right now? Sweet, hot friction, soft where his cock snugged against Rodney's, and tight heat in that place where Rodney's foreskin covered the head of his cock. With every stroke, John rocked up on his toes wanting more.

"I can't, it's too much. John, I need to… now!" 

That was all the warning he got. Rodney came hard, his spunk spilling over John's hand and cock. It was a hot, wet mess that probably shouldn't have turned him on so hard it left him shaking. Rodney reached for him, wrapped his hot, sticky hand around his cock and pumped. Once, twice, and on the third pump adding a just-hard-enough to flick under the head of John cock to make him see stars. He came hard and grabbed tightly onto Rodney's shoulders to keep himself on his feet. 

Arms around each other they stumbled to the bed. John went down first and pulled Rodney down on top of him. 

Snuggled up against Rodney's heat he was about to fall asleep when he heard the rustling of his golf magazine. "Not one wisecrack about balls, McKay, or a swear I'll push you out of bed."

"Oh. What about – grip?"

John tugged him down for a kiss. "I'd say you're a natural."

~*~


End file.
